A Different Picture
by NariNari
Summary: Third instalment in the Perfection series 31 Paintings to PerfectionMixed Colours. Ritsuka refelcts on his and Soubi's relationship or lack of there of and the fight between them. Language.


**A/N:** I don't own LOVELESS, it belongs to Yun Kouga.

**MATA!!!:** Okay, so here's the third instalment in the Perfections series, that's what I'm calling it now. The Perfection Seris, it's pretty, ain't it? My warning is angst..I think...Heh.

My room was dark, the only light coming from the curtains which were drawn open in hopes that someone would come through them. No--Not someone, _him_. Only, him.

I sighed as I sat up, looking towards the clock, 4:57 P.M. I hadn't slept in days, I was waiting for him to come see me, I was even planning to apologize for what I had said all those weeks ago. At first I had thought that he'd come back after a few days, a week and a half into it I began to panic. What if had gotten into a fight and had died? Or worse, what if he really did leave...Leave me all alone here...Dammit!

I wiped furiously at the tears that began to roll down my cheeks without remorse. Three weeks, three weeks and two days since I last saw him. Why won't you come back to me? Am I that bad? That horrible to you? The tears kept falling and this time I ignored them, what was the point of fighting the inevitable?

"_Soubi!_" The name escaped my lips in a desperate call, I somehow hoped that he would hear and come back to me. He wouldn't though, he never answer my calls. I laughed humorlessly at the thought.

I reached down beside me and pulled up the painting he had given me for my birthday. It really was beautiful, and I had asked him for one so that wasn't the problem with the gift. What got me angry was the fact that he had painted me as a butterfly, flying next to a Seimei butterfly, then writing that I was he 'Only beloved' at the bottom.

I realize that I shouldn't have told him to leave now, but I was so angry at the time. Doesn't he remember that he told me he hated butterflies for their weakness? And it wasn't even that he called me weak inadvertently. It was Seimei, why did he paint Seimei next to me? Why? I'm over that now, didn't you know? You should have known! I don't want him, I want you! I need you, never Seimei! Please...Just let me know you're safe.

As if on cue the phone rang and I jumped to answer it, net even checking the I.D., "Hello?"

"_Ritsuka-kun!_" Yuiko's voice answered, it wasn't him.

"Yea?" I tired to hide my disappointment that it wasn't who I wanted, no- needed.

"_Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in weeks and with Soubi-san moving I thought maybe you had went with im without saying goodbye!_" Yuiko stated.

He...He moved? And left me all alone here? Tears rolled down my face silently as Yuiko yelled if I was even listening to her, I couldn't concentrate! He'd left me!

I really am loveless.

"_Ritsuka! What's the matter with you? Why aren't you answering your phone? Did something happen?_" Yuiko questioned.

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired. I lost my phone for awhile so that's why I wasn't answering it." I lied smoothly, truthfully she'd been calling forever but this was the first time I'd picked up the phone without checking who it was. "Yuiko, I need to ask you something."

"_Yes?_"

"Do you have Soubi's new address? I lost it."

"_Silly Ritsuka-kun! You should have saved it in your phone._" She chastised me.

"I didn't _have_ my phone, remember." I reminded her of my pervious lie.

"_Oh, I forgot, sorry Ritsuka-kun._" She answered sheepishly.

"Yea, it's okay. So do you have it?"

"_Yes, hold on. Okay, it's 145 Yogai street, West Sapporo_." Sapporo?! That was a long way from Tokyo! He went that far to get away from me? Am I that bad that you went over 700 miles to get away? "_Ritsuka?! Ritsuka-kun are you still there?_"

"Yes, I'm still here, I have to go though."

"_Oh,okay. Are you sure you're okay, though?_" I know she's worried but I'm not going to tell her.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'll talk to you alter, okay? Bye." I hung up before she answered me and flopped down on my bed.

Sapporo. 145 Yogai street, West Sapporo. Why did Yuiko get to know? Did he think I was so uncaring I wouldn't mind him moving 90 minutes by plane away?

It hurts, for him to think so little of me. Sure I told him never to come back, but he's never listened to me before! God, I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Bastard! Leaving me alone, you promised you wouldn't! You promised you'd stay with me! Fucking liar!

I should write him a letter or something, let him know how I feel.

No! I'll go to see the bastard. But then...He may entice me with those sweet words and magical voice. Screw it! Let me be enticed, again ,ignorance is bliss after all.

But, Mother, would she be okay by herself? What am I think she'll be glad I'm gone, although ten times as disappointed when I come home and she realizes I'm still not 'Ritsuka.' Probably hit me again...Or worse.

Whatever it's worth it. I got up and began throwing things in a bag, I could sort it out when I got there. I left Mother a note on the table and headed out the front door. I found my feet taking me towards his house. Well, his old house now, maybe I was hoping that Yuiko was lying, or that it was all some dream and he was really here. But when I knocked on the door there was no answer, sighing I headed towards the train station.

It was crowded as I bought my ticket to Sapporo, damn expensive too, but it was a overnight trip. Pushing through crowds I wondered why I was here in the first place, why had he left me at all?

It was that painting for my birthday, I remembered, with the butterflies. Such a trivial little reason to any one else, they would have just grinned and falsely claimed how much the loved it. Not me, not us, it didn't work like that. Not when everyday someone falsely claims to love you.

Soubi, why couldn't that butterfly be you?

**A/N:** So there you go third instalment in the Perfection series. I didn't particularly like this one. But whatever, again, it's up to you take it or leave it. Oh, that address isn't real, obviously, I don't live in Japan. So, tell me what you thought, maybe Ritsuka was OOC but, I don't know he's more complex than Soubi is. So, yea...Oh, all of these can stand alone. Just thought I'd mention that.


End file.
